


The Captain’s Birthday

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [20]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Dixon Hill Holodeck Program (Star Trek), Fluff, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Romantic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Data discusses his plans for Picard’s birthday with Geordi and Troi.





	The Captain’s Birthday

“I am fairly new to romance. I wish to avoid a _faux pas_.”

 

“Why don’t you tell us what you have in mind, Data?” Troi asks.

 

The Android produces a small box from his pocket and sets it on the table.

 

“I bought these from the Cardassian tailor on _Deep Space Nine_ last week.” He opens the box. “They are genuine Earth artefacts manufactured in 1943.”

 

Geordi picks the box up reverently and holds it up to the light to examine its contents.

 

“Cufflinks. For his _Dixon Hill_ adventures, right? He’s gonna love them.”

 

“I do hope so. I have written a holodeck programme,” Data continues, “Based on a beach on the planet Betazed—Deanna, perhaps you know it?—It is in a small cove of clear blue water, there is a shipwreck on the white sand, and it is accessible only by boat.”

 

“Yes,” Troi replies. “I’ve never been, but my parents visited on their honeymoon.”

 

“So, a romantic date?” Geordi asks.

 

“Yes, but...” Data chews his bottom lip nervously. “...I fear the Captain may not tolerate romance; he is somewhat emotionally distant, after all. I do not wish for him to feel I am overdoing it.”

 

“But you want to do this?” Troi asks.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

Data tilts his head to one side, considering his answer.

 

“I wish to demonstrate the extent to which I care for the Captain and value what we share together, and for him to understand that he is important to me.”

 

“You could just tell him you love him.” La Forge comments.

 

“I am an Android; I am incapable of feeling love.”

 

“And yet...” Geordi responds, gesturing to the cufflinks still in their box on the table.

 

“I think it’s an excellent idea.” Troi says brightly. “Captain Picard gives the impression of being emotionally unavailable, but I feel he has a romantic side too. He just doesn’t show it to many people.”

 

“I do hope you are correct, Counsellor.” Data closes the box and returns it to his pocket. “I would hate to lose what has grown between us over the past months; it is a depth of connection I have never experienced with another.”

 

“I hope so too, Data.” La Forge squeezes his arm affectionately. “I want only good things for my best friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> October OTP Challenge Day 20: one of their birthdays (swapped with Day 27).


End file.
